


The Slow Life

by temptingnoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, I just want Jesse McCree to be happy and safe and loved..., Other, Papa Jesse McCree, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptingnoon/pseuds/temptingnoon
Summary: Jesse McCree's done a lot in life: good and bad. For most of it, he's been trying to make up for the times he wasn't such a great person. After the dismantling of Overwatch, he had nothing. He thought someone like him would never have a chance at a relatively normal or peaceful life. How happy he was to find out he was wrong.





	1. Can't Say No

“Well...lookit you, sweetpea...you just get cuter and cuter every time I look at ya,” Jesse drawled softly as he lifted his daughter out of her crib and placed her firmly onto his chest, supporting her little head by the neck with his hand just as he’d watched his spouse do for the past seven weeks. 

After a quick clothing change, he exited the nursery and walked down the hall toward the living room. As he held his squirming baby, Jesse peppered light kisses all along the top of her head, which every day, sported more and more soft, fuzzy dark brown hair just like his. How he adored running the tip of his nose along her temple, relishing in what he lovingly termed “that new baby smell”. It was a scent that instantly relaxed him and made him feel like there was nothing that could ruin the precious moments of holding his daughter. It reminded him of the things he now had compared to the relative emptiness he’d experienced most of his life. 

Letting out a small sigh as he sat down on the large couch, he held his baby girl in his arms, still supporting her neck before looking down at her with a lazy smile. His grin only grew when one side of her tiny mouth quirked into a beam, mimicking his own. He chuckled as she began flailing her arms and kicking her small, chubby legs, her grin now a full blown, toothless, open-mouthed smile. 

“Heh, and hello to you too, sunshine...you’re in a lovely mood this fine mornin’,” Jesse commented as the baby owlishly blinked her wide, warm brown eyes. He hunched over, pressing his forehead gently against her own and smiled as she cooed in response. 

“I wonder why that is, hmm?” With the raise of an eyebrow, he watched as her own eyes curiously followed every twitch in his facial muscles. “Is it because daddy spoiled you extra rotten last night with all them lullabies?” Her smile dropped, more than likely due to the lack of grin on his own face. Her frown sunk, bottom lip poking out as if about to cry before he nuzzled her soft cheek with a kiss. “Yeah, I think that just might be it!” he laughed even harder when he heard his daughter begin to huff excitedly.

What came next, he should’ve seen coming from a mile away. Ever since the sixth week rolled by, those little hands of hers were everywhere. He hissed as her arms slapped against his face and immediately gripped into his beard. “Oof! Oh, sweetheart...you really love daddy’s beard, dontcha?” he asked carefully, not wanting to move his mouth too much and further irritate the skin of the hair the baby currently yanked on. “H-how ‘bout we let go of daddy now, huh?” 

Jesse immediately regretted his question; it was as if his asking further encouraged her as she waved her arms, tugging his facial hair in the process. He swore that his signs of distress only entertained her - the little scamp. And his own traitorous heart was no help – he knew he could settle her on his lap and pry her hands away with his own, if he truly wanted to. But he also knew that as soon as he did, she’d begin wailing for ruining her fun. Jesse McCree was far too much of a hapless, weak old fool for that. His daughter had him wrapped around her little pinkie, whether she was laughing with him or at his expense.

Just as the outlaw began saying his prayers, he heard the front door open and shut. “Jesse, Alex, I’m home!” 

Oh, thank the Lord - backup. 

“In here, darlin’,” he called out to the best of his ability. He watched from the corner of his vision as you appeared in the doorway, eyes widening at the scene before you until you shook your head and grinned, leaning against the threshold of the living room entrance with your arms folded across your chest. 

“Still got you wrapped around her little finger, does she, Jesse?” 

He grunted. “Yeah, yeah, it’s a – AH! – ooh.... mighty funny sight te ya, I’m sure.” He let out a breath through his nose as his baby girl continued to yank on his beard. “Mmm...mind helpin’ me out, sugar?” 

Snickering, you pushed off the threshold and walked forward, bending down to help pry your daughter’s fingers out of his beard and held her in your arms, greeting her with a few kisses. “Oh, Alex McCree, you are going to be your father’s downfall!” 

Said father rubbed his sore jaw and only grinned up at you. “Just like her ma, that one.” 

“Hmm?” you hummed innocently, while you focused on Alex. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Growling, Jesse stood and towered over you. “Like heck you don’t!” He smirked at your giggling, wrapping his arms around your frame while still being mindful of Alex in your arms.

You simply tipped your head back to look up into his eyes, and blinked, just as his daughter had earlier. Alex may have inherited his looks but her mannerisms were all yours. Not that he minded.

“Really,” you began softly, eyes drifting down to his lips for a brief second. “I don’t know what you could mean, Jesse McCree.” 

It took him a moment to respond. As he stared at you, even now, with dark circles under your eyes from the night shift and dealing with a growing baby, you were the most gorgeous person he’d ever met – the mother of the life you’d both created together. You took his breath away, even in your winter jacket, tousled hair, scrub pants, and worn gym shoes. He leaned down, purposefully hovering only a few centimeters away from your lips, earning him a distressed groan from you.

“Jesse,” you whined. “Kiss me.” 

He chuckled “Just like you...” he confirmed. “ ‘cause I’ve got the inability to say ‘no’ to either of ya,” he finished as he placed his mouth over yours in a tender kiss. 

At least, it was a tender, peaceful moment, until Alex began wailing, apparently tired of not receiving any attention. He parted from you and looked down at his daughter, gently rubbing his thumb over her forehead before passing you a small grin. 

“Oh yeah. Just like you. Y’all can’t stand it when y’all don’t get any attention.” 

Rolling your eyes, you huffed. “Whatever.” He knew you weren’t mad, though. That’s what he loved about you; you had the ability to deal with his incessant and insufferable teasing. “How about some pancakes? I’m starving.” 

“Heh, alright, darlin,’, alright. I’ve got yer pancakes covered.” He kissed the top of your head as he headed toward the kitchen, only stopping once he reached the doorway, not bothering to look back as he smirked. “Meanwhile, you can take care of diaper duty.” 

“What? I...oh man, Alex! Yeesh!” 

Your only response was the happy gurgling of a now very dirty baby girl.


	2. "Say Huckleberry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse may have a problem when it comes to taking photos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoy!

“Alex, buttercup, over here!” 

_Click!_

Jesse reviewed the photo he’d just taken on his phone. “Aw, that’s mighty fine. Much obliged, sugar bean,” he cooed to his daughter, leaning in and bumping his nose against hers in thanks. 

The now six-month-old baby jerked her head at the sudden movement, blinking, before that same, beautiful smile that melted Jesse’s heart spread across her face and dimpled her cheeks. Her mouth opened and she erupted into loud giggling. 

The outlaw quickly grabbed his phone, swapping the camera mode to video to record his daughter laughing her little head off. He placed his hand over his mouth, fingers hiding the wide smile now on his face. “Oh, sweetheart, I just can’t get enough of ya!” 

He really couldn’t. His phone ran so slowly from having hundreds of photos and video clips of Alex taken and saved over the past few months. Sometimes it took ten minutes just for his phone to turn on...but Jesse couldn’t help it! He simply wanted to photograph every single precious moment of his daughter’s life. The times he was away on a bounty run...seeing those beautiful pictures on his phone of that bright smile made him feel so much closer to home, even when he was hundreds of miles away. 

Beyond their intense sentimental value, Jesse saw them as a sort of anchor. Many times, often while he was in the middle of tracking someone down, he’d wake up from a resting period in a cold sweat. He’d see the dark sky and feel the familiar loneliness that accompanied having no real home. Scrambling for his phone, he’d breathe a huge sigh of relief when he saw the cute photo of you and Alex as his home-screen wallpaper. The pictures reminded him: _Yes, Jesse McCree, this is **your** reality. You’re not dreaming._ Then he’d spend another hour swiping through his photos of you and Alex until he felt comfortable enough to attempt sleep again. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jesse sat down in a comfortable position to keep an eye on Alex as she played, lying down on her stomach. She’d lift her head every now and then, smile and giggle at her father, and go back to watching the brightly colored toys that were scattered around her, though she seemed more interested in simply stuffing the end of her blanket into her mouth than playing with any of them. 

It was all too adorable for Jesse, really. But watching her sent pangs of sorrow in his heart. She was growing so fast...he still remembered the first few days after Alex was born like they were just yesterday. She was so tiny, then. Now, she was much bigger, already almost at the point of crawling away from him. What once was a head with a few wisps of soft, fuzzy brown hair was now a thick layer of strands that had to be swept into a small little side, barely-there pigtail. Even her bottom two teeth began poking out from her gums. The nights of endless crying while she’d been teething were something else but he’d do it again if he had to. 

Even now, as she babbled away with random noises of ‘mmm’ and ‘buh buh buh’ as she inspected a rather interesting (to her) patch of her quilt, Jesse found himself lost in the memories of when Alex began making more noises other than crying. He’d been so elated when she first said ‘dada’ he nearly leapt in joy. Though, bitterly, he remembered the sour feeling associated with that memory when you felt the need to remind him that at this age, babies were simply making noises rather than actually meaning ‘daddy’. 

_“N’aww dang it, darlin'!”_ he had shouted at the time, camera in hand. _“Now why’d you have to go and ruin the moment?”_

Sighing, Jesse leaned back on his metallic arm, holding the camera in his hand getting ready to snap a few more photos. Suddenly, Alex’s eyes brightened and another adorable smile spread across her face as she began squirming in excess and letting out a few high-pitched squeals. He smiled, pressing ‘record’ on his phone.

“It’s alright, Alex, I know that it’s me you’re callin’ when you say ‘dada’ – yer ma’s just jealous.” 

“Who’s jealous?” 

He jumped slightly at your voice, turning his head to find you standing at the threshold, taking off your shoes and placing your things down. Alex’s squealing grew louder and louder, her little body shimmying so much in excitement that she was practically vibrating. 

You cooed and swooped in to pick her up, placing kisses all over her face. “Did you miss me, Alex? Ohhhh!” You practically smushed your face against her cheek and the girl absolutely loved the attention, smiling all the while. “See? I’m not jealous. She _loves_ me,” you drawled with a smirk sent his direction.

Jesse stood up, folding his arms over. “Yeah, well, joke’s on you, darlin’...’cause I love you both even more.” He moved closer, placing a kiss on top of Alex’s head before giving you your greeting kiss. 

“Hm, what a romantic,” you joked and he merely nipped your bottom lip as he pulled away. 

“How was work?” he asked, smiling as Alex entertained herself with some of your hair as you two conversed.

“Pretty good – not so busy today, so that was nice. Speaking of busy, it looked like you were busy taking a million photos of Alex, as usual,” you teased him. 

“Let a man do what he’s gotta do, darlin’. Actually, that reminds me...” he pulled up his phone again. “This looks like the perfect photo. Now say ‘huckleberry’~”  


“Oh my g-Jesse! You dork!”

“C’mon, baby, for me?” 

“Pfft...fine.” You posed with Alex, smiling at the camera. “Look at daddy, Alex! And say ‘huckleberry’!” 

He doubted she understood but seeing her ma and daddy smiling seemed to put the baby girl into a bright mood as well, already reaching out her hand to try and grab at the camera. “Daaaa!”

“Another great picture. I’m running out of space, though,” Jesse said as he eyed his phone’s internal storage meter now blinking an angry red with an exclamation mark over it. 

“Y’know the computer’s storage is off limits, right?” 

“Uh-huh, I know, darlin’, I know.” You weren’t being cruel – the first time he tried storing his photos and videos on the computer you shared, it ended up causing the thing to take forever to turn on and run super slowly. Unfortunately, you weren’t so patient as you had to finish work on said machine. So, he bought a few external hard drives to keep his precious collection safe. It ended up solving most, if not, all his storage problems. He wondered if 500 terabytes were enough...

“You just need to stop taking so many!” you chastised him.

He placed his hand over his heart, pulling a serious expression. “Darlin’, I swear to you that I’ll do just that.”

You snorted. “Yeah, right.” 

“It’s true. I promise that I’ll only take real nice photos instead of hoardin’ ‘em on my phone like a man possessed. I’ll seal my promise with a kiss, to make it all official-like.” Stepping close again, he leaned down to kiss you, mindful of Alex grabbing and yanking his beard again.

Just as he felt you relax in his hold, he lifted his phone again, angling it and snapping a photo. The artificial shutter of the phone’s camera made you blink and you pulled back to see that Jesse just took a photo of the two of you smooching.

“Oh, that’ll do _fine_.”

“Jesse!”

/ / /

Sighing, you sank into the computer chair, letting the seat slide a few inches away from the desk. You were used to being on your feet for your shifts but it was always nice to catch a small break. That and your shift time was recently changed so it was hard to try and get used to such a time difference. Scooting back to the desk, you lifted the lid of your personal computer before starting it up. As the machine blinked to life, your coworker passed by, also on a small break. 

“Hey, getting some reports done?” she asked, coffee in hand.

“Yep – that and writing up these bills...it’s a damn pain,” you sighed, rubbing your forehead. 

“Tell me about it, just last week I- oh! Is that your man? And your baby? Oh, she’s so cute!” your coworker interrupted herself, turning fully toward your now loaded laptop. 

You smiled at the photo, having taken it a few nights ago. You’d caught Jesse and Alex as you’d come back from your shift at work. They were on the bed taking a nap, with Alex having her cheek resting against Jesse’s collar and one hand gripping his beard. It looked like they fell asleep mid ‘beard struggle’ as Jesse liked to call them and you couldn’t help but snap a few photos of the sight. 

“Yeah, that’s my daughter, Alex. And that hairy thing is Jesse,” you laughed quietly, your shoulders slumping forward as you realized staring at the photo magically seemed to drain you of the fatigue you experienced but a few seconds ago. Now you could sorta see why Jesse took so many.

“Shoot...your man is _fine_! Mm-mmm, you are one lucky mama! Having a man like that and a baby that cute to come home to.” 

You gave her an appreciative nod and turned back to your screen, blinking as you felt your phone in your pocket vibrate. Quickly taking it out, you unlocked your phone to see who it was – usually Jesse didn’t message you while you worked so you began worrying, thinking something might be wrong until you saw his message. It was a photo of him with a freshly bathed Alex wrapped in a fluffy towel, with Jesse kissing her cheek as they both stared into the camera. There was a message underneath the attached photo that read ‘alex misses u darlin n so do i ❤ ‘ 

“Now what’s got you smiling like you just won the lottery?” your coworker asked playfully. 

Wordlessly, you turned the phone toward her, laughing when you saw her reaction. “You’re right,” you told her. “I am pretty damn lucky.”


	3. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets a visit from an acquaintance and they present him a proposal that gets him thinking...

To say he was excited would have been an understatement; it wasn’t often that you’d get an entire day off. Much to his delight, you would be spending the 4th with him and Alex. Jesse was looking forward to spending an entire holiday with his family instead of watching some too distant fireworks from some undisclosed place outside of a major city. Since you all lived out toward the country, there wouldn’t be some grand fireworks show but the town nearby always set off a few bigger explosives in honor of the holiday. It wasn’t fancy or much, but at least you’d get a fantastic view from your backyard deck.

You both decided on a small barbeque while setting up a tiny kiddie pool for Alex to play in until night fell so you could all view the fireworks. Jesse honestly didn’t mind not having a huge party or tons of people to invite. He preferred the quiet of the country surrounding your home and the peace it brought you all. Today would be about enjoying the fact that his partner would be home with him and their daughter to relax. 

Unfortunately, you had received the news of your free holiday rather last minute so you hadn’t had much time to prepare for the impromptu celebration. You gave Jesse an apologetic kiss in the morning, telling him that you’d drive out to the city to get some supplies, seeing as how the stores in the city usually didn’t close for holidays.

“Alright, be careful on your way, darlin’. Don’t dawdle,” he said with a small grin as you leaned up to kiss him again.

“I won’t – you know I can’t stay away from you and Alex for long. Be back later!”

Taking advantage of Alex sleeping longer than she normally did, Jesse set everything up on the deck for your return. The only thing you’d have to worry about was the actual food to grill. Once Alex woke up, he went through his usual morning routine with her and then sat down with his daughter in the living room, allowing her time to play. He smiled as Alex attempted to push herself up from the floor, her chubby arms slightly shaking with the effort. It wouldn’t be long before she was crawling everywhere and zipping away from him. Just as he lifted his phone to record his daughter, the chime of the doorbell resonated throughout the house.

The noise startled him, almost dropping his phone in the process. Usually, this would not be a problem for someone accustomed to the noises of an active battle ground. But you rarely had visitors – the last time you had someone ring the doorbell was for a delivery of a piece of furniture you ordered for the nursery. He frowned, moving up to grab Alex, who’d been turning and lifting her head as she heard the brand-new sound, and held her as he approached the door, bending down to look through the peephole. Who he saw on the other side surprised him, to say the least. 

“Hello, anyone home?”

His heart sank down to his stomach where it churned uncomfortably. On one hand, he wanted to throw the door open and embrace the person on the other side until they went blue in the face. On the other hand, he knew that their presence here didn’t bode well. He hesitated, conflicted over the feelings and memories this person was resurfacing. His hand remained hovered over the lock, fighting with himself until he heard a sad sigh.

“I guess not...”

Dammit all. How could he resist that sad tone? He cursed himself, knowing that he was too weak to leave well enough alone. He undid the lock, shoving the mechanism to the side before turning the doorknob, finding his surprise guest already with their back turned, seemingly having given up on finding anyone home. They turned their head, eyes widening in surprise.

“McCree! Wow, it’s really you!” 

Grunting, Jesse continued holding Alex close to his frame while he scratched his head with his free hand. “Yeah, it’s me...how ya doin’, Lena? I ain’t see you for a while now.”

Lena turned around, nervously fidgeting with her shirt. “I-is this a bad time, sir?”

He immediately held a hand out to stop her. “Now hold on...I ain’t about to have you go callin’ me “sir”... it’s just Jesse to you, alright? Now...did ya need something from me?”

He saw Lena’s gaze switch rapidly from between him and Alex before she cleared her throat. “Do you...have time to talk, Jesse?”

Sighing, he stepped aside. “I ‘spose I have some time. C’mon inside, it’s mighty hot out here and I don’t need you passin’ out from heatstroke on m’ front door.”

With a smile, the woman stepped inside, nodding thankfully as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. He watched her look around the small home, no doubt surprised that he lived in a place like this. Sometimes he was surprised, too. Looking at him when he was out on a bounty hunt, one wouldn’t imagine him living in such a warm, cozy little home littered with toys for an infant. He directed her to the couch once they entered the living room, heading into the kitchen to fetch her a glass of ice water. As much as he didn’t want her staying too long, it’d be rude to just send her on her way. If she came all this way to find him, he would at least listen to what she had to say.

“Thank you,” she said, accepting the glass that he handed to her before he sat down on the recliner near the couch with Alex. She’d been so quiet the entire time – more than likely surprised at seeing a face that didn’t belong to either her ma or daddy. After taking a long drink, Lena sighed in appreciation and then turned toward him with a nervous smile. Her fingers tapped against the glass, eyebrows furrowing as if finding the words she wanted to speak.

“You alright?” he asked, wondering what her visit was all about.

The brunette blinked. “Huh? O-oh, yeah! Sorry about the staring, Jesse...it’s just...well, I didn’t know you had a little one,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. “I never imagined you with a child, to be honest...”

The outlaw chuckled, waving his finger when Alex gripped onto it in boredom. “Yeah, I reckon it’s a bit strange. Ain’t gonna lie – I couldn’t believe it myself when I first found out I was gonna be a dad. Now? I can’t see myself without ‘er in my life.”

Lena leaned forward with a friendly smile, waving at Alex once the baby looked in her direction. “She’s rather adorable. She looks just like you!”

“Mmm, that’s how I know she’ll be a looker when she’s older. We McCrees are a fine lookin’ bunch,” he joked and Lena laughed in reply.

“You cheeky sod!” she shook her head before her smile slowly faded. “Anyway, you’re probably wondering why I’m here, randomly, in your home and bothering you...so I’ll get to it.” The ex-test-pilot exhaled. “Did...you ever get the recall beacon signal?”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed as she mentioned it. Yeah – he got it. He just never answered it. He figured a lot of people didn’t. Overwatch just seemed like old news – dead along with its headquarters. “So, it wasn’t just a fluke?”

“No. Winston made the recall after a close encounter with Talon agents, two, in particular. For the longest time, it’s just been me and him, tailing those two buggers. It’s been a rough year.”

Lazily scratching at his beard, he wondered out loud. “I thought the Petras Act kept Overwatch from doin’ anythin’ anymore?”

“Well, technically, yes, that’s still in effect...it’s a bit difficult to explain. We’re not... _really_ officially Overwatch anymore. But we feel like things are getting bad again. And someone needs to help.”

“Like you lot.”

“And... we were hoping if you’d...consider joining us. Y’know...if you wanted to.”

Old wounds took forever to close, as he found. Although he hadn’t been around at the time of Overwatch’s eventual destruction, watching the tension between his old commander and Morrison, the same tension that inevitably led to the awful news of the base being destroyed...how did he know the same bull wouldn’t run rampant through a new group of people? Things never changed, no matter what he was a part of: Deadlock, Blackwatch...he grew tired of it all. It wasn’t until he met you that he finally had a taste of peace. And he enjoyed it far too much to have it taken away.

“I just...it’s hard, Lena,” he began slowly. “I end up thinking of everything that happened with Reyes and Morrison. Yeah, I miss everyone else – I miss ‘em somethin’ fierce. I had some real good times with y’all. I learned a lot, too. But I’ve got a family now. My partner – my little girl...they’re my everythin’.” He paused, taking a moment to grab Alex and lift her up with both hands, holding her over his head and earning him that giggle and smile he adored. “I look at my baby girl while you talk to me about joinin’ y’all on some hero stuff again, and I can’t help but remember what happened with Gérard and Amélie...even you findin’ me here’s got me all on edge to tell ya the truth. If y’all can find me...who knows who else can.”

Lena sat up, an expression of horror coming across her features. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t even think of that...but I really, honestly didn’t know you had a partner and child! I’m so sorry, Jesse...I should have sent a message or something, first, I know I should have...but we were just so afraid of losing you again once we tracked you down, love. We really could use all the help we could get.”

“I know, Lena.” He did understand that – the woman _looked_ tired, which was surprising, saying that about Lena of all people. The woman was the embodiment of endless, human energy. “Were circumstances different...I think I might just have given in and helped y’all out...but I can’t leave my family. I wanna keep ‘em safe, even if I have to move them.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have to leave. I mean, I may not have a family...but I do have someone in my life, yeah. So I...sort of understand? I wouldn’t want anything to happen to her either.” She blushed, perhaps in reaction to him raising an eyebrow at her last sentence. “Her name’s Emily...she’s my world too. And Winston and I talked about this sort of thing...to stay out of the UN’s sight, we’d like to have anyone interested in fighting stay where they’re at. We’ll send agents out to certain locations if they’re available or close by but other than that, we’re laying low.”

That was different, he had to admit. And it didn’t sound half bad. He still wasn’t completely sold on the idea, though. He was firm on the stance about not putting you and Alex in harm’s way; you already had some close encounters in the past and he wished to avoid repeats, especially now that Alex was around. “Hmm.”

“And... for what it’s worth...you were all like my family, even if I didn’t know you as long as everyone else did. I wouldn’t want anything happening to you lot, either. Not then...and not now,” Lena added softly, looking at him through her bangs.

At that, he gave her a small, genuine smile. “I appreciate that, Lena. I...” he sighed, moving a hand to rub at his forehead in small circles. “Y’mind if I think it over? I’d like to talk it out with m’ partner and what not...”

“Of course, love. But...does your spouse...ah, _know_? You know, about Overwatch and you?”

He nodded, adjusting Alex so that she was sitting in his lap while resting against his chest and took to lightly bouncing her up and down on his thigh, keeping her entertained with all the sitting still he was doing while speaking with the former Overwatch agent.

“Sure does,” he began. “When I first started really trustin’ ‘em...I felt the need to be completely honest about myself and the things I’ve been through. Ah...” he was felt a bit embarrassed then, to be admitting something a bit more personal to Lena of all people. “It sounds strange, I reckon, but point is that they’re aware. And I’d like their input.”

Lena moved to reply until the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed in the living room. “Jesse, Alex! I’m home!”

The brunette on the couch began fidgeting uncomfortably, standing up immediately as you entered the room while Jesse just smiled.

You stood at the entrance to the living room, grocery bags loaded along your arms as you eyed the stranger in your home. “Hi there. Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met?”

“Ah, I’m so sorry to barge in on you folk like this! Especially on a holiday! I really am!”

When you gave him a confused glance, Jesse stood with Alex in his arms, chuckling. “Darlin’, this here’s an old acquaintance of mine, y’know, from Overwatch few years back?”

Suddenly, your expression lightened and a smile spread across your face. “Oh! Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” You looked around and then shrugged sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I wish I would’ve known you were coming...I would have cleaned up a bit. Sorry about the mess, Miss...?”

With her hands waving wildly in front of her, Lena stuttered. “N-no, it’s no trouble at all! My name is Lena Oxton, but please, call me Lena, Mrs. McCree!”

At her response, you tipped your head back and let out a loud, bark of a laugh. “Mrs. McCree?” You and Jesse spared each other a playful glance. “Please, you don’t have to go calling me that. It’s _way_ too formal for my tastes.” You gave her your first name, pleased when you saw her relax and nod. “Now, Lena, I’m sorry to be a rude host, but my arms are getting tired so don’t mind me while I put these bags down in the kitchen.”

“Ah, let me help you with that!”

Jesse let himself smile as he watched you hand over a few bags to Lena, already comfortable and chatting with her as if she were some old friend. It probably helped that he knew the pilot and could vouch for her but he adored how accommodating and welcoming you were. It was one of the reasons he got along so swimmingly with you when you first met.

When you both returned from the kitchen, Lena approached Jesse for what appeared to be a handshake goodbye. He merely scoffed and grabbed her extended arm, bringing her in for a one-armed hug. She squeaked in surprise before returning the gesture. “Stay safe, Jesse. Let me know what you think, yeah?” she questioned quietly.

“What, you’re leaving already? We were going to celebrate the 4th...why not stay for a bit? I’m sure Jesse won’t mind.”

“B-but...”

He went quiet for a few moments, looking from your smiling face to Lena’s embarrassed expression and then let his shoulders relax, adjusting Alex in his hold. “Yeah...we’d love to have ya. Consider it good, ol’ American hospitality,” he said.

“A-ah! I couldn’t possibly-! I mean, I’m already intruding!”

“Nonsense! Besides, who the heck is going to help us eat the big-ass watermelon I bought?”

“Darlin’, y’know I can scarf an entire watermelon down if y’all just let me.”

“Quiet, you!” you teased, sticking your tongue out at him and turning your attention back to Lena. “I’m sure American cuisine like greasy burgers and hotdogs aren’t your usual thing but trust me, they’ll grow on you.”

Lena appeared to want to refuse the invitation, until, in her proximity to Jesse, Alex reached forward and grabbed at the collar of her jacket. The gesture made Lena blink and look down at the baby girl who merely beamed at her, cheeks dimpling in the intensity of the smile.

“Careful,” Jesse warned with a smirk. “She likes ya now and that just means she’s gonna be tryin’ to grab at yer hair.”

“Psh, that just settles it! If Alex wants you here, you _have_ to stay,” you stated.

The pilot looked to Jesse, brows raised as if asking if her continued presence was truly alright with him. When she received a nod of confirmation from the man, she sighed and grinned, lifting a hand to gently pat Alex’s head.

“Well, how could I possibly say no to you, little one?”

/ / /

 

Your small celebration was quite nice, in Jesse’s honest opinion. It consisted of you and him bickering over who could grill the better burger for Lena and then discussing which sort of toppings were obviously the correct choice when it came to hot dogs.

Lena herself played with Alex in her little kiddie pool. The twenty-six-year-old woman sat cross-legged and held the infant so she could enjoy the shallow water and the various toys that floated around. Alex’s favorite was the rubber ducky, which she grabbed and promptly began suckling, much to Jesse’s chagrin. 

“She’s so cute,” Lena commented, holding Alex as she’d bend her knees and stand up again rapidly, bouncing wildly in the woman’s arms and having the time of her young life. “I wonder if Emily would want a baby someday...”

Oh, the teasing that her innocent observation brought from the two of you made her turn beet red and Jesse almost felt bad for causing her so much distress.

Filled up with burgers, hotdogs, watermelon, and lemonade, the three of you enjoyed the typical summer day, with Lena and Jesse passing the time with stories of their missions from the past. Jesse, however, let Lena do most of the talking, as he wasn’t too proud of some of his moments in Blackwatch. “Tracer”, however, sounded like quite the hero – one worthy of praise and idolization, and it wasn’t hard for him to see that you were enthralled with her story-telling.

That evening was rather pleasant, as well. Alex seemed a bit confused at all the distant ‘booms’ and cracks of the explosives but the colorful, bright display in the sky was more than enough to make up for that, apparently. Her little head tipped back, watching along with the rest of you, and she would startle in Lena’s arms every time a large firework would explode, scattering across the darkness and illuminating everyone’s faces in a spectrum of color.

In the end, you both suggested that Lena stay for the night, offering her the guest bedroom. She was hesitant at first, but eventually you managed to convince her, yet again, to stay. It helped that Alex had seemingly grown attached to Lena’s company – when she attempted to leave, Alex simply stuck out her bottom lip in a pouty frown, little eyebrows furrowed in sadness. That’d been enough to convince the pilot to end up staying.

After settling Alex down in her crib and bidding Lena a good night, Jesse pulled you along to the bedroom so that the two of you could retire as well. You also had work in the morning so he wanted you to get your rest.

He watched as you changed into your nightclothes and sat at your shared vanity, going about your nightly routine. No time like the present, he thought to himself as sat up from his spot on the bed and sighed. “Darlin’?” he began, hoping that his asking wouldn’t be a mistake and ruin what he thought was a good day.

“Hmm?”

“Figured...I’d be honest and tell ya the real reason for Lena’s visit today.”

At his statement, your turned and gave him your full attention. “Oh, she wasn’t just visiting you? To catch up or something?”

“Naw,” Jesse shook his head. “As much as I would’ve liked that, she came for more of a proposal. Y’see, Winston sent out a message ‘bout a year ago to all previous agents – includin’ me – to return to active duty.”

With that, you nodded. “And... you never answered?”

“Mm. Didn’t really feel like it at th’ time, I s’pose.”

“But Overwatch was forcibly disbanded, right? Some UN act, or something, I think,” you said.

“Right. Can’t officially proclaim that Overwatch is gettin’ back together – that’d still violate the Petras Act. Lena told me that it’s all pretty hush-hush right now. So far, from what she’s explained ta me, it’s just been her and Winston. She came ta try and recruit me – said it’s been tough the past year with just the two of ‘em - they could always use s’more help...told her I’d think on it. I wanted to know what you thought on the matter.”

“You wanted my opinion? Really?” When he nodded, you tilted your head. “Why?”

“I just don’t like doin’ things without lettin’ ya know, darlin’ – don’t feel right to me if ya don’t know what I’m up to.” He shrugged, moving to turn on the baby monitor on the nightstand next to his side of the bed before he settled back into the mattress under the covers, his head resting on his forearm as he stared at the wall. “Never mind, it’s nothin’. I won’t do it.”

If you moved to reply, he didn’t know. There was only a moment of silence before he heard you continue your routine. He cursed himself for bringing it up – you’d probably just feel like he was going to do things behind your back now. But he was still conflicted on the idea of helping Winston and Lena; he meant it when he told her that his primary concern was keeping you and Alex safe. He wanted to help – he really did, but then he’d feel like he was abandoning his family.

When the lights turned off, Jesse felt you climb into bed next to him and take your spot. What he hadn’t expected was feeling your frame press up behind him, rubbing his shoulder and placing a soft kiss against the nape of his neck while you draped your arm over his waist. He tensed when he felt your lips touch his skin; apparently, he’d been more visibly distressed than he thought.

“Jesse?” Another small kiss. “You should do it.”

He turned to face you; you were smiling, despite the threat of sleep tugging at your slowly drooping eyelids.

“But darlin’...really?” he questioned, wondering if he heard you correctly.

“Of course...why would I joke about something like this?”

When he moved to respond, your hand moved from his waist and you held a finger to his lips. “Jesse McCree, you can’t tell me that you don’t like the idea. Whenever you tell me about the jobs you take, I see a light in your eyes that you only get when you think about the folks you’ve helped the past few years. You like it – nah, you _love it_...and I think joining Lena and Winston would make you happy – you could help more people out.”

When you removed your finger, a frown lingered on his lips and he scooted closer, his hand moving to cup your face, thumb tracing along your cheek. “But what about you and Alex?” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I get worried when I think about what could happen to y’all...what could happen if I’m not here to keep y’all safe.” As you nuzzled your face into his hand, he exhaled a shuddering sigh. “It... _kills_ me to even think ‘bout the possibility of comin’ home and finding out that you n Alex been hurt ‘cause of me.”

“I know, baby,” you said, kissing his palm. “But the truth is...there’s been plenty of chances while you were away on a bounty hunt for something to happen. I’m not saying it can’t...but that risk is always there. You can’t be afraid to do what’s right because you’re afraid of what _could_ happen.”

He narrowed his eyes at you; hot, white anger flared through him. “When it involves _my family_ , you bet yer ass I’ll be afraid of what could happen.” He removed his hand and turned to lie flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling in an attempt to cool down. “That settles it - ain’t gonna do it.”

Jesse watched you sit up and heard you sigh. “Sorry, I’m not explaining it right,” you began. “It’s not like I want to tell you that Alex and I are unimportant to you in comparison to helping others...I just want you to be happy, Jesse. I know you’re still bothered by your years in Deadlock and Blackwatch; I remember you telling me how you felt Blackwatch was just another way to hurt people in the guise of doing things for the greater good...but you’ve changed, sweetheart, for the better.” Here, you ran a hand through your hair. “And now? You help people because you think it’s the right thing to do. You don’t do those jobs for the money – you only take bounties when it involves real scumbags. No matter how much the country’s been on the lookout for you and ignoring the good things you do, you still do them.

"We’ve been hearing on the news of this happening, and that happening...I don’t think Winston and Lena can handle this scale of chaos alone. You said you didn’t like being attached to an organization that would use you again – well, here’s your chance. There’s no U.N. bosses, no fancy organization, no covert operation group, no underhanded tactics...just people wanting to do the right thing in a world that’s becoming more and more unsafe.”

He felt his anger dissipate and sat up alongside you as you turned your head slightly to regard him. “Oh, darlin’...” he breathed.

“And even though you might not all be publicly hailed and worshiped as heroes, even if people hate you because they have nothing better to do than to critique those who risk their lives to keep the rest of us safe...you’ll still be a hero: to me, Alex, and so many others.”

The vigilante wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you flush against his front as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. “More than anythin’, I just want you n Alex to be safe.”

Your arm moved to the back of his head, fingers interlacing between his locks. “We will be. I doubt Lena would still have asked you to join if the safety of your family wasn’t a consideration. She doesn’t seem the type.” When he opened his eyes, he saw your face turned, staring at him with a playful grin. “Besides...you need friends. It’s not healthy to just be interacting with me and Alex all the time.”

“Hmph. Always thinkin’ of me,” he retorted, moving so the two of you settled back down onto the mattress and faced one another, your hands intertwined.

“Someone has to, since you always think of others and never yourself,” you grinned. “Might as well be me.”

His chuckle was breathy and quiet but he smiled lazily as he brought your hand up to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss to your knuckles. “My guardian angel. Ain’t worthy to call ya mine, darlin’,” he murmured against your skin, his brown eyes closing.

“Welp, I’m yours, whether you like it or not. Get used to it, cowboy.”

“Ain't got no qualms with that statement,” he drawled, not bothering to open his eyes to regard you, ready for sleep to overtake him. “I’ll talk to Lena in the mornin’ before she leaves and ask her a few more questions that I have...then maybe I can be yer big, strong hero.”

He heard you groan – something you did when he said something particularly corny- before there was a kiss placed on the bridge of his nose. “Dork... you already are our hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. SORRY FOR THE GROSSNESS THAT IS THIS...whatever this is. 
> 
> In all honesty, I just wanted an explanation chapter as to why I'd bring other canon characters into the story (planning to have Winston, Genji, Ana, and Reinhardt make some cameos)...plus explaining a bit more for future chapters. ❤ I'm really sorry - my brain just makes my fingers type and type until it's too late. ;;
> 
> Short fluff will continue hopefully later today and this week!


	4. I've Got Some News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a mission, Jesse gets a call.

It still took him a while to really consider the possibility of joining Tracer and Winston and any others on some heroics again. He never said anything out loud but he was grateful for your support on the idea without badgering him into either accepting or denying the pilot’s proposal. It was nice to feel like he had someone who would be happy with whatever he chose to do, seeing as he was used to following someone else’s orders...or not having anyone there at all. Could Winston and Tracer really find fault in his hesitations when he so fiercely wanted to protect you and his little girl? 

After speaking privately with the scientist and pilot, he had a good feeling about what they wanted to do. And just in time, too. Seemed like all sorts of things were going wrong. Even his old Blackwatch partner, Genji Shimada had returned. All four agreed that with the latest news of Doomfist escaping from prison, things were going to get uglier, sooner rather than later. 

“The world could always use more heroes!” Tracer would say cheerily, her smile almost hiding the dark circles under her eyes after long periods of fighting and exhaustion. 

_Ain’t that the truth_ , Jesse thought. 

Turned out that working with old Overwatch members wasn’t so different from bounty hunting. He was primarily stationed in North America, which he very much appreciated. While Tracer and Winston took care of as much of Europe and Africa as possible, Genji would take care of things in Asia. All four, they decided, would come together if they needed to reach somewhere in the most southern regions of South America, Australia, or for bigger, dangerous threats that required more manpower. 

It’d been almost three weeks since he left you and Alex for a task. Some nasty work down in Ecuador that ended up being a Talon operation base in its infancy. He was glad he’d nipped that threat in the butt but he couldn’t wait to get back to his family. Every day, you would send him messages and photos that instantly cheered him up and gave him the motivation to keep going when he felt particularly exhausted. He would get back to you two. He just had to. 

“Nice work down there, McCree,” Winston said over the holographic call. Over the past month or so, the scientist developed a new communication device just for Overwatch agents. Regular means of direct communication were dangerous, he said. There were too many spies everywhere and he felt safer if they had an encrypted network to access. McCree didn’t pretend like he understood the heavy technological terminology that Winston used, but he was grateful, and damn if the big guy didn’t know how to make a solid device or two. He got better reception with the thing than he ever did with his phone. 

“Yeah,” McCree responded. “This had the potential t’get real nasty. Dunno how ya found out ‘bout them down here but it’s best now that they’ve been stalled with whatever it was they wanted to do. I’ll let ya take care of the details,” he said, pressing a few buttons like Winston instructed him before his mission to send the gorilla some scans of documents he found on one of the Talon operatives. 

“Thanks, got it,” Winston said, fixing his glasses. “This should give us quite a lead into what Talon is doing lately, er, at least, whatever department happened to be down there. They’ve got so many sects, it’s getting harder to keep track.” 

He nodded but before he could open his mouth to respond, the beep that indicated another call filled the air around him and he smiled lightly upon seeing who it was. “Winston,” he began. “If ya don’t need me for anything else, I’m gonna take this call.” 

“No problem, McCree. Thanks again. I’ll keep in touch. Stay safe.” 

He gave a small, two fingered farewell-salute before ending the call and switching recipients. The small smile turned into a full-blown grin when he saw Alex’s face occupy most of the small screen. 

“Dahh? Dahhh...dahhh...” 

Laughing as she moved closer and closer to the screen, only her eyes remained visible. “Hey there, pumpkin. Y’sound so happy to see daddy. I miss ya somethin’ fierce, baby girl.” 

“DedehdehdehDEH!”

McCree was all too happy to listen to his little girl’s babbling. Pretty soon she’d be nine months old and it had his heart breaking that he couldn’t be there for every single moment of her growth. It was one of the many aspects he hated about being away from you and Alex; the feeling of knowing he was missing so much of her development drove him mad. Before he’d left, he made you promise him that you’d take a thousand pictures in his place for him. Technically, he knew no one could do as thorough of a job as he could when it came to photographing his daughter, but he had faith that you’d learn someday.

“Sweetheart, I love ya with all m’heart but would ya mind if I spoke to yer mama for a bit?” 

“NananananananaNA!” 

He placed his hand over his heart, faking a pained groan. “N’aww, don’t be like that, buttercup! Lemme talk to mama just for a quick minute?” 

Alex stared into the screen, blinking slowly until she let out a high-pitched, shrieking giggle and the focus of the image shifted onto your face. You gave him a lazy, tired smile and waved. “Jesse...hey.” 

Scoffing, the vigilante brought his hat down, shielding his eyes from your view. “Darlin’...” he began solemnly. “Three weeks apart, first time we’ve spoken since then, and all ya’ve got t’say is ‘hey’? Ya sure do know how t’break a man’s heart.” 

Hearing your laughter is like that first sip of good coffee in the morning. He let the sound wash over him and he grinned, peeping out from under the brim of his hat. Watching your nose wrinkle in mirth got his heart pumping and his stomach dancing in those odd twists and turns as he fell in love with you all over again.

“You dork!” you said after your laughter subsided. “You know I miss you. And you know I love you. Quit being such a drama queen.” 

When he stubbornly jutted his lower lip in a pout, he saw you roll your eyes and spread your arms wide. “Oh, my darling Jesse! My wonderful cowboy! Life just isn’t the same without you here in my arms, safe and sound! Alex and I miss you every single day- no, every single minute that you’re not here with us!” After your impassioned speech, you grinned at him. “Right. How was that, Mr. McCree?”

He rubbed his chin in contemplation. “Hmm...suppose it’ll have to do for now, darlin’.” 

“Pfft! Whatever!” You stuck your tongue out at him.

With a chuckle, he sent you a playful smirk. “Careful,” he started, purposefully dropping his voice into those deep octaves that he knew sent chills down your spine. “Reckon I might just have to teach ya some manners when I come home.” 

McCree certainly received the response he wanted; your body tensed and you squirmed in place. “Well...maybe you should get here as soon as possible.” 

“Consider it done. I should be home in about a week. Y’all better be ready for me.” 

He expected a playful retort but instead, you smiled gently at him. “Really? You’re coming back?” 

“Of course. I just finished up here and I’m all too eager to get back to my favorite girls.” 

Your eyes cast downward. “I see. That’s good news. I’m glad you’re safe and coming back. I can’t wait to have you home again, safe and sound.” 

Jesse got the feeling that there was something you wanted to tell him but he refused to pester you. For as long as you’d been together, that aspect of your relationship always bothered him; you had the inability to share your own concerns and thoughts, despite always being ready to absorb everyone else’s problems and negativity. He didn’t like it one bit but he would wait until he was at home before asking you if there was anything wrong. “And I can’t wait to be home in your arms again, darlin’. I miss ya every day that I’m not with y’all.” 

Nodding, you smiled. A small pause settled between your conversation. Maybe it was best he end the call and get to work on heading back home? Just before he could suggest it, you spoke. 

“Hey...Jesse? There’s something...I need to tell you. And...I’m not sure if it’ll be good or bad.” 

Well, that sent an uncomfortable feeling of discontent running through his veins like an icy jolt. “Oh yeah? And what makes you say that, darlin’?” He tried to not let the waver of nervousness rattle his voice but he wasn’t too sure if he was able to keep his voice sounding as confident as it usually was. A thousand negative thoughts ran through his mind: were you sick? Was everything alright at home? Was it something about him that bothered you? Was there something wrong with Alex that he didn’t know about? Then again, you did say it could be ‘good’ or ‘bad’...so it was more than likely subjective. But what could it be? 

“It’s just...nah, nevermind. It’s nothing...that you should concern yourself with while you’re not here. I’ll wait until you get home before we talk. Is that okay?” You gave him a small smile but even he could see how strained it was.

No, it really wasn’t. At least, why’d you have to go and tell him something that would keep his mind reeling and on edge until he got home? “Sure,” he lied. “That’s fine with me, darlin’. Take it easy, alright? I’ll be home soon.” 

“See you soon, Jesse. I love you.” 

“Love ya too, darlin’. And I love you, Alex! Be good for mama! Daddy’ll be home ta give ya big hug soon!” he said loudly, trying to get his daughter’s attention. 

You turned your head. “Alex,” you called over your shoulder. “Want to come say bye to daddy?” 

The view of the screen moved again, landing on Alex who was sitting up on her own and playing with her toys. She looked over to the screen before she giggled, dropping the toy in her hand and scrambled to her hands and knees, crawling away rapidly out of sight, laughing all the while. 

“Guess not,” you teased, looking back at the screen with a tiny grin.

“Amazing. Eight months old and she already wants nothing to do with me.” Jesse sighed, wiping a fake tear away. “They grow up so fast.” 

“Wait until she starts walking. Then she’ll really be getting away,” you joked, sounding far too amused, in his opinion, at his distress. “Shouldn’t be long, now.”

His eyes narrowed. The laughter that left his throat came out in a few breathy gasps before turning into a chuckle. “Sweet Jesus, ya just love kickin’ a man when he’s down, dontcha?” 

“Aw I don’t do it on purpose. You know that.” You shrugged, though Jesse knew far better than to think for a second that you were sorry for tormenting him. Boy, would it be nice when he reached home and finally taught you some manners. “Speaking of calls, I think it’s about time we ended this one.” 

“Hmph. Agreed. Jesse out.” Relieved when you ended the call with a kiss blown in his direction, the vigilante was at least glad that you had seemingly cheered up by the end of your talk. Still, your behavior earlier concerned him and kept him wondering the entirety of those five days he spent getting back home.

He really hoped everything was fine. There was only so much ‘news’ that Jesse McCree could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took so long. July has been a pain in the ass for me because of a lot of crazy stuff going on at work + personal things, etc. That, and just having tons of ideas but no real huge inspiration to write. I'm really sorry. ;; Next chapter will be very fluffy and definitely not take as long! Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoy!


	5. Stay or Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes it home and finally receives the "dreaded" news...

The sight of his small home always brought him a sense of joy and relief; he knew that when he opened the door, he’d be greeted by his favorite people in the world. Your smile and his daughter’s giggles could easily alleviate weeks’ worth of aches and fatigue.

This, however? He didn’t like this. Not one bit.

Ever since your call about a week ago back in Ecuador, Jesse felt on edge. Unknowingly, your words planted a seed of doubt in the recesses of his mind, causing him to ask himself thousands of different questions on the entire trip home. Not only that but your hesitance when you’d brought up the “news” you wanted to share with him didn’t make him any less anxious about what it was you had to tell him. 

_And I’m not sure if it’ll be good or bad._

Hell, he didn’t know either. He certainly hoped for the former and, for the life of him, he wished he was laidback as others so commonly told him he appeared. The mental marathon his worries put him through physically exhausted him, lining his temples with a light sheen of nervous sweat, despite the passing breeze of the approaching fall season.

Which is why for the past twenty minutes or so, he’d been standing just outside his front door, instead of digging into his pocket for the key and finally relenting himself to the comfort of his family. To any others that might have passed by, he’d appear a man mindlessly staring at a door but the reality was anything but. His mind raced with pointed questions and conjured mental images of the possible bad news you had for him. He swallowed, the fingers of his prosthetic arm twitching, like they so often did when he was scar- no... _worried_.

It wasn’t until he heard the muffled sound of his daughter’s laughter that he shook himself free of those imposing thoughts, albeit temporarily. What the hell would he solve by standing outside like a coward, knees shaking more violently than a rattlesnake? He clenched his left hand into a fist, to keep those trembling, metal fingers still and with his right hand, pulled out the key and began opening the door. He’d face the news, one way or another.

Jesse hadn’t opened the door all the way, nor had he even stepped inside when he heard you gasp from the living room. “Alex! Who could that be?”

He knew the jingle of his spurs was what alerted Alex to his presence, so he took heavier and more exaggerated steps, taking advantage of the wooden floor of the foyer. **Kle-chink. Kle-chink.** The shrieks of joy that followed caused a grin to grace his previously sullen face. Yeah. No matter what fears his anxiety-wracked brain plagued him with, being greeted by two people who were genuinely _happy_ with his return always had him feeling like a million bucks.

Taking his boots off, he moved toward the living room, now solely anticipating just being able to hug his daughter and his beloved once again. “I’m ho-o-me,” he drawled, appearing in the threshold.

You sat by Alex on the opposite end of the room, the baby sitting up and her doe-brown eyes now completely on him. As he entered, they widened and her mouth opened. She turned her head toward you, almost as if asking ‘Is it true? Is daddy really here?’. With a grin, you merely pointed at him. “Go get him!”

Alex apparently needed no further incentive. She moved her legs out beneath her before settling on her hands and crawled toward him with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her. His heart melted as she giggled, inching closer and closer. “Ah! Ah!”

Kneeling, Jesse happily outstretched his arms, cooing when Alex finally reached him. She grabbed onto his forearm, standing with his help before he scooped her up, hugging her close to his frame as he laid kisses all over her face. “Hmm, thank you, pumpkin pie! Couldn’t ask for a better welcoming home. I missed ya so much,” he murmured against her soft cheek. With a grunt, he stood back up, the aches in his knees from the last three weeks in Ecuador lightly bothering him. But it’d never be enough to keep him from embracing and carrying his little girl. He’d make sure of that. He couldn’t even care when her hands automatically went for the beard, just like with every interaction they had.

“You need help with that?” he heard you ask, no doubt referring to Alex currently having her hands gripping onto his beard as if her life depended on it.

“Naw,” he said, eyes closed in content at being back home. “I’m good. Life’s good. We’re all good.”

Well, except for one thing. Might as well get it over with.

“So,” he began, not really wanting to have this conversation. “What was it ya wanted to tell me over that call of ours?”

Opening his eyes again, he noticed you staring at him with those same, tired eyes as you had in the call. There was a small smile on your face and your eyes would glance from him to Alex every few seconds. Finally, you answered, “We can talk about it later.” You shrugged. “For now, let me enjoy the sight of my family finally being back together.”

Not the answer he was hoping for (he wanted to get rid of these anxieties as soon as possible) but he’d accept it, if that was what you wanted and thought was best. But he, too, decided that spending time with his daughter and lover were much preferable to accepting bad news. “Alright.”

“Besides,” you said, hands moving behind you. You pulled your phone out, holding it up toward him and Alex. “I gotta take a picture of this, don’t I?”

“Darlin’...” He grinned, one eye closing as Alex began patting his face. “Lookit you, takin’ photos of these sweet moments. So proud of ya.”

You clicked your tongue and rolled your eyes. “Well,” you began, eyes focusing on the screen of the phone and then flickering to meet his, winking in his direction. “I did learn from the best.”

/ / / /

He told you that he wanted to put Alex to bed that night, mostly to give you a bit of a break and to indulge himself in the routine again now that he was home. Carrying Alex around her nursery and humming softly while she slowly drifted off to sleep with her face buried into the crook of his neck was as relaxing to him as it was for his daughter.

Gently placing her into the crib, he turned on the baby monitor and grabbed its twin, tucking the device into his back pocket before leaving the room, slowly easing the door to a mostly closed position on his way out. Thinking it was about time you and him had a talk, Jesse sought you out, checking the bedroom, the bathroom, kitchen, and living room before he finally spotted you leaning against the wooden railing on the deck outside.

Quietly sliding the door open and shutting it behind him with a barely audible click, he stepped up beside you and leaned forward with his forearms resting against the railing, exhaling through his nose as he relaxed. You both remained standing there, letting the soothing chirps of crickets be the noise to settle between you. Jesse noted that you were staring off slightly into the night sky, hands nursing a steaming mug of tea. He moved toward you, leaning down to bump your shoulder lightly with his body. When you turned to acknowledge him, he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose.

“Hey,” you greeted, voice barely reaching his ears even in the relative silence of the evening.

“Hey, yourself,” he replied while pulling back and staring down at you, hoping to find some sort of answers for your behavior in your eyes. “Penny for yer thoughts?”

He wanted to scream when you shook your head. “How was the mission?” You asked him. But he didn’t care about the mission. The mission was done – complete – in the past. Now all he wanted was to hear this news and react accordingly.

“Can’t say much ‘bout it, darlin’.” He scratched at his neck, deciding to start shutting down any attempts at small talk from you to get to the point. “I did my job, got home safe n sound...I’d say it was a successful mission. In any case, ain’t much interested in talkin’ ‘bout it.”

“Sorry.” Goddam- **no**. He didn’t want you to apologize and sound hurt, he just wanted the news. “It’s just...” Just what? “I just wanted to know how you liked your first mission...if you’re happy.”

Blinking, his head jerked slightly at the question you presented him. Happy? Was he ever truly happy when he was away from his family? Happy when at the drop of his hat, something could go wrong, and that meant he’d never be coming home? Happy when he felt like every time he left the house, he was putting you and Alex in danger?

“Like,” you continued. “Does it feel good? To be helping again? With others?” You turned toward him. “Are you happy, Jesse?” When he didn’t answer, you continued with another question. “Would you want to keep doing it?”

Hm. Again, he appreciated the opportunity to do both, even if he knew he preferred being at home with you and Alex. It fulfilled that part of him that was still itching to right the wrongs from his younger days. It was a part of him that whispered to him how he didn’t deserve any of what he had now – what outlaw deserved a peaceful life? Being out there and shutting down scumbags that the military and law overlooked helped him quiet the whispers. If he could admit that he was no saint and try to do his part in stopping criminals, like what he’d been back in the day, then maybe he could say he deserved a chance at bliss. So yeah. The recall was helping. It was tiring and definitely stressed him out. But any mission did. And in the end, when he was back home, he felt much better about everything.

“Can’t say I wouldn’t mind,” he finally supplied you with his answer. “Feels good to help out. Y’know I don’t like bein’ away from you n Alex but it’s nice t’be helpin’ Lena and Winston out and be doin’ some good without any of the official bullcrap in the way.” He explained slowly, hoping that his response would finally inspire you to come clean about what it was you needed to tell him. A week was more than enough time to think about how you wanted to say something, wasn’t it?

“Oh. Okay.”

_Okay?_

“Uh, alright. So, your news?”

He watched you turn back toward the night sky, eyes lidded and the tiniest of frowns tugging at your lips. “Forget it. It’s okay. It’s not important.”

_No_ , not _’okay’_. Reaching out, Jesse placed his hands onto your shoulders, twisting your body and forcing you to face him. He knew you were surprised – he hardly ever grabbed you so suddenly without asking first but he was at his wit’s end.

“Darlin’,” he breathed, leaning in until his forehead touched yours. “It’s not okay. I’m real worried about ya.” He laughed under his breath, volume rising as he thought about the amount of time he spent worrying his ass off over your words. “Please don’t tell me that ‘it’s alright’ because I know it sure as hell ain’t.”

Bringing you close to his body, he embraced you, one arm at the small of your back and the other around your shoulders as he had his head resting against your shoulder. “I’ve been goin’ crazy ever since ya told me that it could be bad news. I just need to know,” he shuddered a sigh. “Please, just tell me what’s going on. I can’t help ya if ya don’t let me.”

“I’m pregnant.”

What?

You removed yourself from his hold and stepped back. “I missed my last period and I’ve been getting sick in the mornings again. Took a test a few days before I called you and I found out I’m pregnant.” 

His mouth hung open as he stared at you in shock. Was that really what this was all about?

“Darlin’...”

You moved to hold your elbows, as if hugging yourself when he didn’t continue with his sentence. Looking away, your frowned deepened. “Jessse, I’m so-“

He didn’t even let you finish. He was so relieved and filled with joy that laughter burst forth from his chest and out of his mouth like a fountain, filling the quiet night air. He rushed toward you, quickly gripping your hips and lifting you before spinning you in his elation. You clutched onto his forearms as he spun, calling his name in shock at the motion and asking him to put you down. He paid you no mind; relief spread throughout his body, immediately alleviating the stress that’d been making his stomach feel heavy in his gut and his temples throb. When he finally placed you back on your feet, he grabbed the sides of your head, bringing you in to place a hard kiss right near your hairline.

“Mercy, darlin’...why would you ever think that’d be _bad_ news?!” he asked, still upset how he’d worried over nothing.

While you appeared less dejected than before, your frown remained as you stared up at him. “Because...we already have Alex. You know I can’t really work when I’m pregnant and since you just started working with the others again,” you said, sighing and dropping your head to look down at your feet. “I didn’t want to be the reason you’d have to stop doing something you feel is important just because I’d need you here or you’d be worried about me being at home with Alex alone while you’re off on a mission.”

Jesse’s hands moved to settle on your shoulders again, pushing you away from him, uttering your name gently to get your attention back on him. Once your eyes met, he continued. “I hope ya don’t take this the wrong way, darlin’...but please don’t go assumin’ what I find important, alright?” He was almost angry at the way your mind worked sometimes – the way you wanted to try and put others before you but he knew you only meant well.

Your eyes widened, mouth slightly agape. “Yeah,” you began. “I’m sorry, Jesse...geeze. You’re a full-grown man and here I am deciding things for you without even talking to you about it.”

“Naw.” He shook his head. “Ain’t ‘bout that. I just want ya ta know, darlin’, there ain’t nothin’ more important to me than y’all.” He moved his hand, letting a finger from his metal hand to gently rest under your chin. “Ya hear me?”

He already knew what you were going to say based upon the way the skin between your brows furrowed. “But there are people out there that need you,” was what you offered.

Jesse laughed but there was no amusement behind the sound, he brought you closer, his free hand moving from your shoulder to glide along your side, resting at the curve of your hip. “And if I go out and save the world?” From your hip, his hand moved to your lower stomach, fingers gently grazing over your navel, “If I ain’t got y’all to come home to?” his touch and words now including the budding life growing inside you. “What’s it all matter?”

You shifted in his hold, moving your hands to grip at the back of his shirt and your face burying into his chest. Jesse didn’t have to talk sense into you often – you were a pretty sensible person with their head on straight. So, when he had to do it, he took the role seriously and he wouldn’t be stopping until you knew exactly how he felt.

“Y’say the world needs me, darlin’...but what about you?” He stood there with you, rocking your body lightly from side to side. “Or is it just wishful thinkin’ that maybe y’all need me as much as I need you?” Had he been shirtless, your fingers would’ve left welts judging by how tightly you were gripping him now. He leaned down to kiss your head. “Is that what it is, baby?” he mumbled against your hair. He felt you shake your head vehemently. “Y’all don’t need me anymore?”

“No!” Your muffled shout vibrated against his chest. “No, Jesse. I need you – _we_ need you. I’m sorry, it’s just-“

Before you could finish, Jesse hushed you, stroking the back of your head. “Sshhh...yer alright, darlin’. Don’t hafta explain anythin’ ta me.” Not right now, at least. He’d listen to you when you weren’t so emotionally exhausted. Pregnancy and personal, unrelated anxieties didn’t exactly create for a stress-free experience. He’d learned this lesson from you the first time around.

“I really missed you.”

“Mm. Reckon that’s them pregnancy hormones talkin’,” he surmised, laughing when he heard a muffled ‘prick’ from you. “I missed you, too, darlin’,” he said, reassuring you with a squeeze. “Missed ya both somethin’ fierce. I always do.” Jesse let you hold onto him for a moment longer before moving one arm to scoop under your knees and carried you, smiling as your arms adjusted quickly to wrap around his neck.

“How ‘bout we go inside...get into bed...relax...and I can show you just how much I missed ya these past few weeks?” the vigilante asked, each suggestion accentuated with a kiss first pressed to your forehead before the last peck ended up on your lips. He grinned, chuckling when you ducked your head. “Sound good?”

“Jesse,” you began. As he moved forward, he was grateful when you slid the door open for him. “I mean it. I don’t want to make you feel guilty for leaving or staying. Ever.” 

He slid the door closed with his foot pressed against the plexiglass, only moving when the door locked with a familiar click. “I’m here ‘cause I wanna be. And I’m gonna be here with y’all ‘cause that’s what’s important to me. Won’t ya let me show ya how much I mean that?”

“O-okay.”

“Good.”

“We still have a lot to talk about, though!”

“Shh. Lovin' now. Talk later.” When you lightly flicked the nape of his neck, he chuckled. “I know we do. We’ll talk in the mornin’. I promise.”

As he walked toward your bedroom, he almost dropped you when you slid your hands away from his neck and shot them out toward the doorframe of the bathroom as you passed it, forcing him to halt. Lifting a brow in question at you, he moved, slowly tugging you away, only to have you shake your head defiantly.

“Everything alright, darlin’?”

“Yeah...no.” You gave him a sheepish smile. “Mind if I stop here real quick? I gotta...uh...gotta puke.”

“Ah. Lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry for this taking a while - I had a huge chunk of it written but got distracted by Overwatch! (Summer games ftw) So I made this a lot longer to kinda make up for that fact. I'm sorry about any confusion, but hopefully all questions regarding their relationship will be answered in future chapters. =) 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read, leave a comment, or kudos! It makes me happy when I think that others can enjoy this, even a little bit, as much as I do writing it. It really does help me just kinda forget about icky life, sometimes. ;; I hope my need for fluff fulfills some of yours, too! Thank you and see you next update! ❤


	6. One Small Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has to leave again but witnesses something he was so afraid he'd never be able to see...

“Now, ya absolutely _positive_ that ya don’t want me to stay with y’all?”

Kneeling in front of you, Jesse’s fingers curled around your forearms before he slid his palms up and down in a soothing gesture as he studied your face, hoping he’d catch any sign of your true emotions.

“Nah. We’re good, babe!” you reassured him with a smile, your own hand reaching up to rest on top of his. “I told you, last week was just, uh, y’know, pregnancy hormones! I was being dumb. I’m embarrassed it even happened.”

He frowned. “It wasn’t dumb. We ain’t exactly been in this sort of situation before.”

It was true. The first time around, he hadn’t even been with you for a good six months of your pregnancy. After discovering that fact, he’d stayed with you, and since then, had only left for a week or two at the most, unlike the months you’d both been accustomed to before your mutual decision to settle down. Since then, the topic of him leaving, certainly not for any heroic antics, was never discussed. It was only natural that it’d eventually come up again. He just hadn’t anticipated it’d come out when you were once again pregnant.

“You’re right. But I still mean it. I know how long you’ll be gone this time. And you’re going with Lena, so I’m not too worried,” you commented.

“Hey now,” Jesse chided, moving his hand to playfully rustle your hair. “Y’sayin I can’t take care of myself?”

“I’m saying I feel better with Lena being with you and making sure you don’t get into any trouble,” you stuck your tongue out at him.

He ducked, quickly taking you by surprise as he kissed you in retaliation for your comment. “Better not hear of you gettin’ in any trouble yerself while I’m gone, darlin’,” he said, voice low as he grinned at the sight of your flushed cheeks.

“Yes, well, _ahem_ , screw you, Jesse,” was all you offered him in return, patting your cheeks as if to dispel the heat suddenly flooding them.

Jesse chuckled but any witty and inappropriate retorts were interrupted by light babbling. He smiled at the sight of a smiling Alex, settling comfortably between your knees and now staring up at him with those big, brown eyes of hers. He placed his hands under her arms, lifting her up and rising from his kneeling position. Maneuvering her to cradle her in his arms, he looked down and gave her a most serious expression.

“Sames goes fer you, sweetpea. Y’all bestr not be avoiding trouble, y’hear?” he questioned, taking a finger to press against the tip of her nose. “Promise me?”

Alex merely kicked her legs slightly before grabbing one foot and promptly sticking in it her mouth, blinking at him innocently all the while.

“N’aww, what am I saying? There’s no way you could ever git into any trouble, honeybee!” he crooned, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Oh, I see. The daughter can do no wrong, eh?” you asked, standing up with only a bit of difficulty. You took Alex from his arms and gave him a small smile, jerking your head toward the foyer. “You better get going if you don’t want to keep Lena waiting.”

“Ya already tryin’ ta get rid of me?” Sighing, Jesse shook his head. “One minute ya want me and the next ya can’t stand the sight of me.”

You crinkled your nose at him, rolling your eyes. “Shaddup. Be safe. We’ll miss you,” you told him, leaning in for a kiss which he happily returned.

“I will. Same goes for you, darlin’.” With that, he turned, walking toward the entrance and grabbing his hat that sat upon the couch’s arm rest before settling it neatly atop his head. Before he could completely step into the foyer, he heard you gasp.

“H-hey, Jesse-”

“Now, darlin’, we said our goodbyes. Y’all know I’m comin’ back in a week,” he chuckled, not bothering to turn in case you were just playing around with him.

“No, babe, seriously, you’re gonna wanna-”

“I know, I know, I’ll miss ya too,” he said, lifting one hand in goodbye.

“Dammit, Jesse, just turn around and _look_!”

The sudden urgency in your hissed command finally had him turning, wondering what was so important. His jaw nearly dropped once his eyes settled on what it was you’d been wanting him to see so badly.

Alex was standing. This wasn’t anything relatively new as she was far past the point of grabbing things and hauling herself up to stand on her own two feet. This time, however, she wasn’t holding onto you or anything else. Her eyes were focused directly on him as her little body swayed lightly from side to side, more than likely trying to find her balance.

“She...pushed against me until I put her down,” you said quietly.

Jesse watched his daughter, wanting to run back and scoop her up, hooting all the while about how proud he was and how fast she was growing.

Then she took a step forward.

After her first step with her left foot, Alex’s hands flexed rapidly, fisting them into tight balls before wiggling her fingers, as if contemplating taking another step. To his great delight, she did. Her right foot moved. Each step was small and didn’t get her very far but every little pit-pat of her feet against the floor brought her closer to her father and Jesse McCree closer to feeling like his heart would implode from the pride and joy that surged through him.

At some point, he’d begun laughing, soon hearing you join in. Alex, seemingly spurred by the laughter, began taking quicker steps, each sure in their journey to bring her closer to her father. Drawing near, she started giggling which was followed by a shriek of happiness that he now solely associated with Alex and she drew her arms open, still peering up at him. When she finally reached him, her arms clasped around his calf and knee, and grinning all four of her teeth at him.

“A-Alex! Sweetpea! You-!”

“Walked!” you supplied from the other end of the room.

Jesse swooped down, grabbing his daughter and left kisses all along her face; any spot that was available soon found itself smothered in smooches. Alex relished in the attention, her own happiness fueled by the energy from her overjoyed father.

“I can’t believe it, sugarcube - yer walkin’, yer walkin’ just like a big girl! I’m so proud of you!”

/ / /

“How’s everything going out there, Lena?” you asked over the communications device. “Jesse behaving himself?”

“Jesse? Behaving? Is that even possible?” she joked and the two of you laughed.

“Well, I can dream, can’t I?”

“Of course, love. But he’s doing just fine! We might even be able to head back earlier if we keep up this momentum,” she explained. “He’s asleep at the moment but I can wake him up if you’d like.”

“Uh, no thanks. I won’t subject you to that. Jesse being woken up earlier than he has to be is kinda scary,” your voice trailed off in remembering the one time you had done so. You knew he wasn’t a completely a soft, gentle man but damn was he mean when he had his sleep interrupted.

Lena giggled. “I wouldn’t know about that but I’ll take your word for it!” Recomposing herself, she peered over her shoulder before glancing back to you. “There is one thing I want to ask you, though!”

“What’s up?”

“It’s about Jesse. What on earth happened? I mean, this man just could not stop smiling since I picked him up! It kinda freaked me out, it did!”

You looked down at your own phone, silently replaying the video that you’d been re-watching ever since Jesse left with Lena. “Can I send you something through my phone? Or should I wait?”

“Nah, you can send me something - I’ve got tracking off and stuff so we’ll be alright. Just what’re you sending me, love?”

The playfully curious tone in Lena’s voice had you grinning. “Oh, just what I think Jesse’s been smiling about. Don’t get him started on it, though, he probably won’t shut up.”

“Ha! Can’t be as bad as _me_ ,” the pilot joked.

“You sure you want to challenge that claim?” you returned, pressing a few more buttons on your phone. “Alright, sent. Take a look at it later. It’s getting late here so I’m gonna end the call. Thanks for chatting with me, Lena. Stay safe, alright?”

“Will do, love. And I’ll look after Jesse, too!”

Smiling, you nodded, stifling a yawn. “Thanks, hon. Good night.”

When the call ended, you slipped under the covers of your bed, trying to find a suitable position. Attempting to do so only had you crawling over from your designated side of the bed to Jesse’s, where burying your face into his pillow and having his familiar smells of his choice cologne, tobacco, and natural scent comforted you enough to settle you for the night. Though just as you toed the line between sleep and consciousness, you pulled out your phone again, thumbed through your saved files and played the video you’d managed to quickly take of Alex taking her first bold steps straight to her daddy.

The sight of Jesse’s and Alex’s overjoyed faces and sound of their laughter was the perfect combination to take you closer and closer to slumber. But as you drifted off, your only thoughts remained on Jesse’s reaction when he realized you’d recorded such a milestone in your little girl’s life. You woke up the next morning with a smile - one you were sure stayed plastered on your face all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read, left kudos, liked on tumblr, and especially left sweet comments. You are all the bee's knees! :D ❤


	7. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning with your love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that this 'chapter' took so long and it's so short. I just needed to update this and I just really need McCree fluff lately. This was part of a longer chapter but I decided to break it up. Plot(ish) stuff incoming. This, for now, is just pure, plot-less fluff. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

There’s something intimate and tender about making love when you’re still not fully awake. The mind isn’t as active and you’re free to enjoy and focus on the warmth and closeness of your partner’s body, fingers tangling in hair or ghosting across bare skin, limbs locked tightly together, mumbled praises and whispered declarations of your love for one another.

And that’s how you and Jesse greeted the early morning of his return from his last mission, with low groans and soft yells of your joined pleasure. Specks of light from the rising sun peeked in through the blinds and splayed across your bodies, painting you in an array of warm yellows as you caught your breath.

Lain beside you, Jesse’s hair was disheveled, his gaze half-lidded, and a content, lazy smile graced his face. His fingers trailed slowly trailed down the length of your arm, tips leaving goosebumps in their path with the slightly ticklish touch. You shrugged your shoulder, taking your arm away as he chuckled in response, the hand that’d been on your arm now slipped to the back of your head and brought you close, pressing your skin flush against his. His lips found yours in a soft, but slow and lazy kiss, a kiss meant more to enjoy the intimacy of the moment rather than incite lust. Jesse ended the liplock, his teeth gently tugging on your bottom lip as he pulled away and sighed, letting his fingers trace mindless patterns over your scalp.

“Mornin’, darlin’,” Jesse finally whispered and you couldn’t help the small laugh bubbling from your throat at his delayed but sweet greeting.

Gripping his free hand beneath the sheets, you brought it up to your lips, placing a small pecks on each of his rough, sun-kissed knuckles while your eyes remained locked with his own. “Morning, sweetheart.”

Positively enjoying the way that Jesse ever so slightly buried his face further into his pillow, no doubt bashful over the affection you showered him with, you two remained staring at one another, content to simply let your eyes wander across the other’s face. From beneath thick lashes, Jesse’s eyes may as well have twinkled with mirth, which only made a wide smile spread across your face. The classic phrase, “you could see the love in their eyes” came to mind; it never held much meaning to you. It’d always been a fancy, if not cheap, writer’s trope to you - something thrown in with the forgettable romance novels found in the discount bin of a drug store. Now, lying with your mate, you would swear by that corny phrase and without a doubt, the look in his eyes mirrored the sentiments held in your heart for him.

Just as the two of you moved in closer for another kiss, the ring of Alex’s cry filled the room, the baby monitor not even having to be on to hear your daughter’s wails. You let your head drop back onto your pillow, not quite ready to start the day and Jesse laughed, moving in to kiss you anyway.

“I’ll take care of it, hon. You get some more shut-eye. I’m sure that new tooth o’hers comin’ in didn’t exactly leave you lots of time to rest while I was gone.”

You grunted in return, confirming his observation. “Thanks, babe. I appreciate it.”

Jesse’s warm, wet lips pecked against your cheek before he dragged his face down your neck, over your shoulder, and across the length of arm. You couldn’t help the snort followed by laughter at the ticklish sensations of his scruffy beard and stubble scratching your skin. You swatted a hand at him, playfully shooing him away with a proclamation of “you ass!” and he relented with a deep chuckle and a final, affectionate squeeze to your jutted hip.

Naked Jesse McCree is a sight to behold. Certain not even the wealthiest folk in the world had a morning view as beautiful as yours, you tucked your arms comfortably under your head as you appreciatively took inventory of each aspect that paint the picture of masculine beauty that made up McCree: the expanse of his strong back, the twitch of his shoulder blades, faded scars littered across caramel-colored skin which only seemed to gain an attractive glow in the scattered morning rays of light peeking in through the shades, and of course, the stretching of muscles in his full, toned rear as he moved off the bed and walked across the room to find his clothing.

You are one lucky person. You repeated this truth to yourself with confidence as your eyes fluttered shut to take advantage of the extra time to sleep your partner had so selflessly given you.


	8. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a way to spend some quality, holiday time together with your small family.

“Y’know, there’s better ways to appreciate my backside, darlin’.”

Jesse chuckled when he felt the flat of your palm lightly smack against the left back pocket of his jeans.

“Hush. I’m almost done so quit squirming, okay?”

He smiled. “Alright, darlin’, alright.” Turning his head forward and facing the wall, patiently waiting for you to finish up his costume.

When was the last time he celebrated this holiday? The last he could recall was a small party held by a few close friends back when he was an active agent of Blackwatch. Even then, he’d only dressed up at the request of the party’s host wanting everyone to be in costume. Since then, he never had reason to celebrate and only remembered the holiday when he woke up one morning to find you arranging various Halloween decor around the house.

Learning early in the relationship to never underestimate you, Jesse wasn’t surprised when you somehow convinced him to dress up for this year’s Halloween and take Alex trick or treating in town.

“You think that’s wise, honeybun?” he’d asked, a bit wary of the grin on your face.

With a wave of your hand, you’d dismissed his fears. “Don’t worry! You’ll be in costume and we live in such a small community...there’ll be no one who’ll recognize you! Come on, before I get any bigger and I can’t walk anymore.”

He couldn’t argue with that - it was the most lively he’d seen you since you announced your pregnancy. What ultimately won him over was your promise that Alex’s costume would be the most adorable thing he’d ever laid eyes on. Well, even that wasn’t very convincing - she already was the most adorable thing he’d ever laid eyes on. But you were so adamant that he couldn’t say no. Either way, he was itching for some more photo opportunities.

“Alright.” You grabbed onto the arm of the sofa next to you, grunting a bit as you stood up. “All done. Let me go get Alex ready and then we can head out.”

As soon as you walked back toward Alex’s room, Jesse stretched, wary of disturbing any of the costume’s pieces. He moved to the foyer where there was a large mirror hanging on the wall. Finally catching sight of his reflection, he couldn’t say his costume was too impressive, at least not compared to anything he might’ve worn in the past. It consisted of large, fuzzy wolf ears that matched his hair color sitting atop his head. He wore a red, plaid shirt that appeared “ripped” open, exposing his chest and subsequent thick, unruly chest hair. It was an unusually warm Halloween this year so it wasn’t a big deal for him to go around as such. On his arms were large brown furred gloves that covered up to his elbows, effectively hiding his prosthetic, with similar fuzzy brown slips that resembled paws over his boots. The last piece being the furry, brown tail pinned to his jeans, it was obvious what he was supposed to be. A wolf of some kind - maybe a werewolf?

A few minutes later, he heard the door to Alex’s room open and once he spotted you, Jesse couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Just what are you supposed to be, darlin’?”

You stepped out, donned in an old fashioned, large, polkadotted sleeping gown and matching night cap. A pair of half-crescent spectacles hung off the bridge of your nose and a rather cozy looking shawl rested around your shoulders. Topped off with fuzzy slippers on your feet, you rolled your eyes, moving across the living room and reaching behind the couch for something.

“I’m an old lady?” As you slowly bent down for whatever it was you were trying to grab, Jesse walked across the living room, moving toward you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Aww, but why an old woman?” He almost pouted at the way you attempted to struggle in his hold. “Wouldn’t a...cute witch or devil costume be more fun?” It’d been years but he still remembered that one Halloween party where Angela dressed up as a witch quite clearly. She’d looked absolutely stunning in the festive garb and he wouldn’t mind seeing something like that on you.

“Fun for who? You?” Turning to face him, you grinned, leaning back into the arms that held you securely against him. “And by cute, I’m guessing you mean ‘sexy’, right?” Before he could even speak, you brought a finger up to tap against the tip of his nose. “You don’t have to say anything. I already know.”

Jesse dipped his head to kiss you. “So? Why not have some fun with it?”

“Maybe later. Besides, you really think me wearing a skimpy witch costume could be sexy when I have a pregnant belly?”

He almost felt offended. “ _I_ think it is.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone thinks like you do, sweetheart. At least with this costume, I look how I feel on the inside.” You flicked one of his ears and then pushed at his chest. “Now let me go. I gotta get something for Alex to finish her costume and we’ll be ready to head out.”

Reluctantly, he let you slip from his hold. “What’re we going for with these costumes anyway? Seems kinda random, t’bhonest with ya.”

“Really?” When he shrugged in return, you sighed, giving a small smile, tapping the side of your head. “An old lady and a wolf. Think about it a bit more. Your answer’ll come out in just a sec, anyway.” With that, you grabbed a bag containing a few items and walked back to Alex’s room.

McCree stood there, arms folded as he thought about what’d you just said. Hm. An old lady and a wolf. Was there something else to it? He swore that the concept itself was reminding him of something, tickling his brain into remembering but for the life of him, just couldn’t pinpoint it.

“Alright, we’re ready.” Your voice trailed from Alex’s room when he heard the soft steps from your slippered feet and as well as his daughter’s uneven but eager footsteps.

And in that moment, it him like a ton of bricks. You held hands with your daughter as she made her debut for her first Halloween. She wore a small, old-style dress: red skirt with black, latticed top and white apron, and shiny, black mary jane flats. Tied around her neck and draped over her little head was the iconic red hood and cape. Instead of a basket filled with goodies, Alex tightly gripped a tiny pumpkin candy pail. When she spotted her father, she appeared a bit confused, if not scared until she noted his beard and tugged at your arm, seemingly to let her go and allow her to walk to her papa.

"Daaaa!”

The laughs that erupted from his throat only spurred Alex into walking faster, heading toward him as he scooped his daughter up, placing large, scruffy kisses on her warm cheek. “Well, lookit you, pumpkin! You’re just so cute I could gobble you up!” Each smooch merely made Alex’s smile wider. Instead of his beard, however, her hands went up to try and grab at the faux wolf ears on his head.

“I’m guessing you know what we’re supposed to be dressed up as now?” You smirked in his direction.

Jesse rolled his eyes, holding Alex’s hands so she’d stop trying to yank his ears off. “Hmph. Yeah. Beg yer pardon if I had trouble recallin’ a story I’ve probably heard once since I was...hell, who knows?” He shrugged, deciding to focus his attention on his daughter. “You were right though.” He smiled when Alex leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. “She’s the most adorable thing ever.”

“Told you.” You grabbed your phone from an end table nearby. “Want me to take a few pictures?”

“Darlin’, d’ya even have to ask?”

\--

Jesse found, as always, that you were right. He had nothing to worry about that evening as the three of you walked around town. Everyone seemed more concerned about making sure the town’s children had a good Halloween filled with goodies than to stare at him and recognize him from a wanted poster somewhere.

“Where’d you even get the costumes?” Jessed asked as you walked down the main street, both of you holding on to Alex’s hands as you moved toward the next house that gave out candy.

Alex began hopping in place, stopping you from walking any further until you both lifted her off the ground and began to swing her back and forth. As your daughter squealed in delight, you sent him a wink. “A client from work. She’s a seamstress and she’d always show me pictures of clothes she’d make her kids. I remember one time she said she made the costumes for her kid’s school play and I called her up, asking if she’d be interested in making a few for me.”

Jesse looked back down to Alex, admiring the craftsmanship of her dress and cape. “Well, she did a great job.”

“Right? Figured we’d go out for once instead of being cooped up. Winter’s coming and I’d hate for cabin fever to settle in faster than it has to.” You looked around, smiling at all the families walking around, dressed up and simply enjoying the night. “Besides...we should do more family stuff. And I’ll get you more disguises if I have to.”

He chuckled. “Ain’t gonna complain none. Any time I get to spend with y’all is time well spent.”

As you approached a house, you both set Alex down, handing her the little pumpkin pail and guiding her toward the door where a woman stood with a large candy bowl. She cooed as your daughter approached. Alex seemed to take quickly to this trick-or-treating business, already jutting her pail out as soon as she reached the woman.

“Say ‘trick-or-treat’, Alex,” you prompted your daughter, laughing when she instead let out energetic gibberish.

The woman kneeled, already plucking out a few small candies from her bowl to place in Alex’s pail. “How adorable! Are you having fun trick-or-treating with your grandmother and the big, bad wolf?”

Alex danced in place, eyes following the woman’s hands as she dropped some candy into her pail.

“Say ‘thank you’, sugar bean,” Jesse offered this time.

All she garbled was a “Ah yeh yeh yeh,” before she turned, still looking down into her pail and walking back toward you.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Jesse walked forward, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “Would ya mind takin’ a photo for us?”

“I’d love to!” She set her candy bowl down and took his phone, stepping back to get a good view. You’d settled Alex between the two of you and Jesse helped you kneel down beside her as he lowered himself to one knee as well. Both of you tried as best as you could to get your daughter to look at the camera. Once her attention was focused, the woman flashed a thumbs up.

“Smile!” With a click, she took a few photos, leaving Jesse quite satisfied.

The cowboy took his phone back after helping you stand up. “Thank you kindly, ma’am.”

Laughing, the woman stood and waved. “It’s no trouble, dear. Always a pleasure to see such lovely families spending time together. Happy Halloween!”

With a smile and simple thanks, you ushered Alex back toward the sidewalk so that you could continue your candy haul.

After a long night of candy procuring, the three of you returned home with a sleeping Alex in Jesse’s arms. “What are we gonna do with the candy?” Jesse asked as you opened the front door. “Not like she can’t eat it, right?”

“Babe, that’s the best part about Halloween with kids too young for candy!” You told him this as if it were the most genius thing in the world. “Essentially, you use their cuteness to get you the goods!”

“Didn’t know you were such a candy enthusiast.” You walked inside, both deciding to take Alex into her room and dress her into her pajamas.

You gave a one-shoulder shrug as you carefully removed her costume. “Heh...guess I never could say no to sugary stuff. Sue me.”

“Hmm, reckon I’d rather eat you up with these here great, big teeth of mine,” he drawled quietly, afterward adding a light snap of his teeth at you. “M'sure all that candy'll have you tastin’ mighty sweet.”

There was a noise of garbled embarrassment in your throat before you gave him a nervous smile. “You dork!”

\--

Alex was fast asleep and so were you, almost instantly dozing off as soon as you hit the bed. Jesse had his arm wrapped snuggly around you, holding you close to his body as he idly flipped through his phone, eyeing the photos taken that night. He stopped as he saw the one taken of all three of you.

He sighed in content at how… _normal_ it all seemed. For a second, he wondered who that man was in the photo - he almost envied him - and then he remembered that it was him enjoying domestic bliss and the company of his family. His eyes wandered down to your growing belly and back to the picture.

Jesse found himself wanting to do this sort of thing again. Only next year, there’d be a new little addition to your happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween


	9. Birthday Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never really cared for celebrating his own birthday. But that's why he can spoil his family rotten when it comes to theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...ha..it's my birthday today (and it's going... _splendidly_ so far) so I decided to write some self-indulgent fluff. Because f*** yeah, McCree birthday fluff. (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

"Dahhh!" 

He smiled at Alex, leaning in to lightly bump his forehead against hers. "Hey now, I need ya to be a bit more quiet, sweetpea." With the dexterity and finesse that one could only obtain after simultaneously doing house chores and taking care of a baby, he flipped the pancake he had cooking in the frying pan, watching as the pastry began fluffing up. "Don't wanna wake ya mama up and ruin the surprise now, d'ya?" 

The sun hadn't risen yet, but that was common in these later months. He stifled a yawn and had to turn his head away once Alex tried to stuff her fingers in his mouth, giggling all the while. Despite not working at the moment, you still woke up at an ungodly hour in the mornings - mostly to go to the bathroom or because you were used to it from having such a strange work schedule. Either way, it was the only reason he was up at nearly five in the morning, in an undone robe, plaid pajama pants, with an unkempt beard, and a major case of bedhead. He had to wipe the sleep out of his eyes for a bit but thinking about your reaction to this sweet surprise is what got him out of your warm, shared bed and into the relative cold of the rest of the house. 

"What'cha think, sweetheart?" He placed the finished pancake onto a plate and began pouring the mixture in to create a second. "Think I should fix myself up before we greet ya mama?" 

Jesse turned his head to look at Alex, whose eyes trailed up and down his face before she smiled and ducked her head to rest against the crook of his shoulder. He laughed at this. "Naw, you're right. Reckon it'd be silly this early in the mornin'. Besides, I'm a handsome devil, no matter what time of day it is. Yer mama knows that." 

For the remaining time he spent cooking and finishing breakfast, he chatted with Alex, replying to her babbles and enthusiastic shouts with questions that only further encouraged to speak to her little heart's content, as if they were having an intelligible conversation. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if she actually began using words by the time she hit her first birthday. Though now that he thought about it...

"It's almost your special day, ain't it, honeybunch?" Big, brown eyes, not unlike his own stared at him as he posed his question. "I wish I could throw you a big ol' party like other parents can." It was difficult when you were trying to keep a low profile and balance a family on the side. Sighing, he placed a kiss to her temple. "I'll be sure to do somethin' nice to make it up to ya. Maybe Lena'll come over, too. I know she's been wantin' to see ya again." 

"Wiia?" 

"Mmhm. It's been a while since Lena's seen ya, huh? We should change that." He set Alex on the ground so he could set up your breakfast tray. "Reckon we're just about done." While you normally ate very little for breakfast, he figured it was time to indulge you. What with your sweet tooth, he'd added some left over chocolate chips into the batter for your pancakes and they were coated with a bit of butter, drizzled in maple syrup. The small bowl of strawberries, the scrambled eggs, and glass of milk were his idea, though, since he knew you'd get fixated on just the pancakes themselves. Alongside the food were a few flowers and a handmade birthday card with Alex's hand print inside. Taking one last look over the tray, he picked it up, smiling down at Alex who stared up at him expectantly. "Ready to go say mornin' to yer mama?" 

She followed him down the hallway, already rushing toward the bed once he pushed the door open with his foot. Alex gripped onto the sheets, her hand hitting the covered lump that was your sleeping form. "Mmmuh! Mmmuh!" she cried, growing louder with each call she made for you. At one point, she almost looked upset that you weren't waking up. Jesse only chuckled and walked over. 

"Darlin'." 

"Mhmmgnh...sleeping...come back later."

He knew far better than to push. Instead, he stood there with a small grin on his face, watching as you began squirming underneath the sheets. Eventually, your head popped out from the covers as you looked around. "I smell foo-oh, hi, baby," you greeted Alex, bending down to pick her up. "What're you doing here?" 

"Mmmuh," your daughter replied, moving out of your hold to crawl onto the bed. 

"Happy birthday, darlin'." Jesse took this as his opportunity to intervene. "We made you breakfast."

Your eyes widened as he placed the tray over your lap, taking in all the sights. At any moment, he swore you were going to cry. "You remembered?" 

With a tilt of his head, he questioned your comment. "Of course I did, why on earth would I ever forget yer birthd-"

"No, I mean, you remembered that I love chocolate chip pancakes?" 

At that, he laughed. "Yes, pumpkin, I remembered that ya love chocolate chip pancakes."

He sat down at the foot of the bed, watching as you opened the card and cooed, leaning over to give Alex a kiss. "You're so sweet for helping your daddy in the kitchen, baby. I'm sure he would've been lost without you." 

"Completely," Jesse added with a smile. "Dunno how I ever managed without 'er."

You mirrored the smile and sighed. "Thank you, Jesse, this...I mean. I don't know what else to say other than this is probably one of the best birthdays I've ever had." 

"Darlin', it's only just begun." 

Raising a brow, you sent him a playful smirk. "Just begun, huh? You got a clown waiting for me outside, or something?"

"Heh, naw, nothin' that fancy, m'fraid. Don't stop us from spoilin' you rotten on your day, though." 

"I'm the luckiest person on the planet, of that I'm sure." 

He scooted closer, grabbing the utensils for you and cutting into the hotcakes. "Enough chattin', yer breakfast that I slaved over is gonna get cold. Now say 'ahh'." As he hovered the fork near your mouth, you pouted. 

"Jesse McCree, I am perfectly capable of feeding myself." 

"I know, darlin'. I just like feedin' ya, what can I say?" With another small prod of the fork against your lips, you rolled your eyes and opened your mouth. Watching you chew, you exhaled through your nose, and he knew he'd cooked your breakfast exactly to your liking.

"Good?" he questioned, taking a stab at the obvious.

You swallowed before giving him a smile. "The best. Now feed me a bit more before Alex finishes grabbing the rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me alone, I use my writing to cope (´;︵;`)


	10. Holiday Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remind McCree about a certain holiday tradition.

“Look Alex, what’s inside?”

“Ahhh!” 

McCree smiled, holding his phone up to record his daughter opening her gift that Christmas morning. Like Halloween, the holiday was one that held better memories for him in the past and he hadn’t ever expected to really celebrate it beyond getting blackout drunk in some lawless bars across the world. He couldn’t really pinpoint with exact words the sentiment he felt when he woke up that morning in a warm bed with the love of his life, knowing that in a few minutes, they’d wake their daughter, head toward the tree with lovingly wrapped gifts underneath, and spend the day together as a family. 

It was nice, in the least amount of words. Peaceful - like he’d found what he was looking for his entire life. And for once, like he’d deserved that peace. 

Taking a few more photos, he smiled as Alex’s eyes brightened at the stuffed horse that you bought for her. The soon to be one-year-old immediately grabbed it, placing the horse’s muzzle in her mouth.

“She’s growing up so fast,” you commented, looking at your daughter with a bit of sadness in your eyes. “I can’t believe her birthday is in a week.” 

Jesse kneeled down in front of you both, taking Alex in his arms. “Our little girl will be speakin’ us into a stupor in no time at all,” he smiled, lifting his baby girl into the air and watching her giggle. 

With a laugh, you sat back on your rear, running a hand over the pregnant bulge of your belly, which to McCree, appeared a lot bigger than your last pregnancy. Than again, he’d only stayed with you six months in so maybe that was normal? He wasn’t too clear on how women worked during that change besides the fact that they had a baby growing inside them for about nine months. 

“She practically was our Christmas gift last year.”

He nodded. “Christmas gift and a New Year’s blessin’.” He brought his daughter close and pressed his nose against hers, causing her to coo. “She’s a lucky one.”

“Looks like we might be getting a late spring or summer baby. That isn’t so bad.” 

Smiling, Jesse settled Alex in his lap, idly moving her new stuffed horse around for her. “Spring, summer, fall, or winter. Don’t matter none to me, as long as they arrive good n healthy.” He lifted his gaze to settle on your belly. “And that their momma has a good delivery, of course.” 

Your hands continued rubbing around your belly, no doubt starting to feel the effects of the stretching skin and general discomfort to accommodate the life growing within you on a daily basis. He’d have to start offering to rub your belly for you, not that he minded. If anything, it meant more time spent together and he’d never complain about that.

“What do you think it’ll be?” you asked him. “A boy or girl?” 

“Mmm, ain’t got much of a preference if I’m bein’ rightly honest.” He really did not mind as to the sex of the baby. As long as their birth went without complications. “I’m gonna love ‘em either way.”

Shaking your head, you laughed. “Such a dad answer - I love it.” 

“That’s what I’m here for.”

After exchanging the gifts you bought for one another, you spent the rest of the morning sipping at warm drinks and playing with your daughter, joking about how she’d handle being a big sister. When Alex began yawning, you set her down for a nap in her room. McCree waited until you got back before standing to meet you halfway, taking your hands.

“Should we follow Alex’s example and settle down for a nap of our own, darlin’?” he asked, rubbing his thumbs over your knuckles. 

You gave him a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds nice. But...there’s something I’d like to do, first.” 

“Oh? And what’s that pumpkin?” 

“Close your eyes and find out…” 

He rose a brow but at your grin, he did as he was told, not being able to keep from smiling himself. You let go of his hands and there was the rustle of clothing before McCree had to ask. “So what’s this you wanna do, sweetheart?” 

A giggle. “Hang on...alright, you can open your eyes.”

He did, revealing you standing there like always, a large smile on your face. Then he noticed your arm stretched upward. He followed the length of your limb, wondering just what it was you were doing. Then he saw it - the bundle of green leaves speckled with a few, tiny white berries and topped with a bright red bow at the stem. You held the plant above your head, shaking it a bit before wagging your brows at him.

“Pucker up, Jesse.”

He had to laugh. “Really? Ya know you can get a kiss outta me any ol’ time, darlin’.” 

“I know that!” You pouted slightly. “It’s just more fun this way.”

Jesse moved closer, a hand at the small of your back bringing you to press against him as much as possible and minding your belly. “Well, I ain’t one to deny the love of my life such a simple request.” 

He kissed you, relishing in the lingering taste of the hot chocolate and gingerbread you’d consumed earlier. Your lips had him dipping back in for kiss after kiss, each peck sweeter than the last, until you finally giggled and pressed a hand at his mouth. 

“Enough!”

“Emuff?” Jesse asked, muffled behind your hand. When you removed your fingers, he smirked. “First ya want me then ya don’t?” 

“I wanted a cute mistletoe kiss, not for you to eat me!” you laughed. “Besides…” You slowly lowered the mistletoe to hang just above your belly. “Not everyone here got a kiss yet.” 

He smiled and chuckled, eyeing the mistletoe before kneeling in front of you, his hands gingerly placed on either side of your belly. “Of course, how could I forget?” He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on the cloth of your shirt just near your navel. “Daddy didn’t mean ta forget ya, lil one.” 

McCree gave your belly another rub and then looked up at you, already seeing from your expression that you were quite pleased. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, sugar plum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
